The Journey of the Leader
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is the story of Liu Bei, a man who began his life in proverty and made to great place, and did many great deeds in his life, T to be save, please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DW or any of it characters

A/N- I have not writing an story based on any major character, till now, and I am writing on based on one of my favs, now if you are confused by the names, the name Xuande is the name which people referred to him as. I am going a bit of the book for this story, and making up some of it was well. I hope you enjoy this

The Journey of the Leader

It was a sunny day out side, the sun was shinning over the land, everything for once seemed to be in perfection, and at a small road side crossing, and young man was doing the same thing he had been doing since he was a kid. He was selling mats. He was of average height with wide set eye, with black hair done in the tradition top not, and dark brown eyes. Today the young man was selling his sandals, that he had made himself just days before. It was not a huge money earner, but it was the only way in which he could help his mother. He had lost his father earlier in his youth, and was raised only by his mother. It was a challenge, growing up with out a father, though the help from his uncle made his life a lot better then it would then else be. The young man looked up to see an old man walking down the road, he was a normal customer to his little road side store.

"Good day, sir, it is a lovely day outside, wouldn't you agree," the young man said as the old man walked up, "Can I interest you in a pair of sandals, sir."

The old man stood for a second before giving the young man a smile of approval, "It is good to see you working so hard, it gives me hope for our future. Of course I will take a pair Xuande."

Xuande looked around for his best sandals, and gave them to the old man who he though was to kind to him, "There you go sir, and it is the normal cost sir."

"Ok, oh I heard that your uncle was coming to visit, your mother told me such, when I was at her house earlier," the man said.

The rest of the day went by quick for Xuande, he was so looking forward to seeing his uncle, and hearing all the news from the world. For Xuande, his uncle was his lifeline to the world, one that gave him the ability to dream great things, but most of the time, he would just come to realize that he was a no one from no where, and that would add up to a minor job, like his father had before he died. It was not a comforting thought for him, but he had to admit to himself the odds of making something of himself in life was slim to none.

He made his way home with the money that he had collected from the days sells of mats and sandals, it was a pretty nice, amount, and he knew that it would help them get by for a while. He made his way quickly to his small hut that he had called home for all of his life. He smiled to himself as he noticed his uncle's carriage sitting not to far from the hut, with a large man, who Xuande knew was a servant standing by the horse. He went inside as quickly as possible, to see two old men sitting around a table with his mother also at the table. He could identify his uncle without any problem; he was a average looking man with a short beard. The man though he had never seen, he wore fancy white robe, and had short black hair, and dark brown eyes, with a small beard on his face. He smiled when he saw Xuande walk in the door.

"So this must be the great Liu Bei, which I have heard so much about from you," the unknown man said.

"Well I would never consider myself anything other then average, sir, but thank you for your kindness," Xuande said bowing before the man.

"Well, can you take him, he would make a very good student, I am sure of that," his uncle said with a smile.

"Well of course, that is if the boy wants to come and study with me," the unknown mad said turning to Xuande, "I am Lu Zhi, I am a teacher of sorts would you want to study under me."

Liu Bei almost jumped out of his shoes when he heard the statement of the man, he was truly getting his chance in life, he looked at his mother for a second, who had a smile on her face, and then back to Lu Zhi, "Well of course I will, I find it a great honor to be able to learn from one as yourself."

"Well that is good, ok, tell your mother good bye, we have to get heading back, I want to get home before the snow come in," Lu Zhi said.

"See you in the carriage, Xuande," his uncle said waving.

Liu Bei turned to his mother who was both smiling, and crying at the same moment. He felt unsure of himself at that moment, not know if he really should go off, or stay, and take care of his mother.

"Well, I think it is time you were off, be careful, and save, the world is a dangerous place," his mother said before hugging him, "Now remember to write me."

"Yes, mother," was all he manage to say at the moment, he returned the hug, before leaving to get in the carriage that was going to take him to a land far away.

A few days later after deporting from his uncle and traveling north, he was in front of a huge mansion, set into the base of a mountain.

"This is it, Xuande, are you ready for the work," Lu Zhi said looking at the boy.

"Of course, this is the chance, I have always dreamed of, I won't let it get by," Xuande said getting out of the carriage.

When he got out he was meet by that looked about as old as him, he was a couple of inches taller then him, and had medium length dark hair, and brown eyes, he smiled at Xuande as when he saw him, "Hello, you must be Liu Bei, I have been looking forward to meeting you, I am Gongsun Zan, or Bogui, I am also a student of Lu Zhi."

"Well, it is a honor to meet you Bogui, I go by Xuande," Xuande said with a smile.

Lu Zhi was watching his new young students meet, and smiled, "Those two may make a difference in the world."

He then walked up to the two, with a more stern face, "Well Bogui, please help Xuande here, get his stuff inside."


	2. Chapter 2: farewell youth

I don't own DW5 or any of its characters

Chapter 2: farewell youth

WOE- thanks for the review, that is one of main reason that Liu Bei is one my favs is because in the book he comes from nothing where as Cao Cao is a son of a epochs (10 real rules of China at end of Han) and Sun Jian is the son of a high level member in the government as well.

Forewarning- not now, and not for a good while, but at some point this story will have a LB/SSX aspect, as well as ZL/YY, and GP/XC aspects. Just so all you SSX wu couplers know, also I decided I am going to follow the LB story from DW5 that game is just sweet, and GP just rocks in the game.

Liu Bei was breathing hard, and was more then a little tired as he watched as Gongsun Zan moved in for a frontal attack; Liu Bei blocked the attack of Bogui, Xuande then countered with a hard right punch that missed his foe. When he missed with his attack he left just enough room for the well trained Bogui. Bogui went to knock Xuande out with a kick, but Xuande was able to grab his kick and throw him to the ground.

"That is enough, you two have really have performed well," Lu Zhi said walking into the room.

Xuande went over to his best friend and offered him his hand, "You did really good, that time, I was just lucky to beat you."

"Well thanks, but next, you going down," Bogui said smiling at Xuande.

"Yes, your right, you two have learned everything, I can possible teach you, now it is your time to go out and mark you place in the world. Remember my fine students, the world is a chaotic place filled with dangers that are both seen, and unseen," Lu Zhi said before stopping, "I also want you to remember that I will always be proud of both of you."

Xuande walked up to his teacher, "It has been the honor of my life to learn from someone like you."

"As it has been for me," Bogui said from behind Xuande, "Hey Xuande when you are packed up I need too ask you a question."

"Ok, I will be back in a few," Xuande said walking off.

On the way to his room, he thought back to all the time he had spent at that place under Lu Zhi's care, he had enjoyed every moment, he believe that he had learned a lot from both the books of the great teacher, as well as from the man himself. He also had come to understand the power of virtue while he was at the place, and was honored for that. He also was glad to have a friend like Bogui, he knew that if it was not for his friend's help, and pushing that he would not of achieved half of what he did while he was there. He was going to miss this place a lot, but he also knew that he had to move on and face the world. He knew he this was his chance to make his mark on the world. He had already packed up his stuff which only amounted to one bag, and carried it down the stairs, on his way Lu Zhi stepped in front of him.

"Xuande, I wanted to tell you before leaving, that I have a feeling you will achieve great things, but remember now, don't give up, even if you can find employment anywhere," Lu Zhi said before walking off.

Xuande just stood in place thinking about the words of the older man, he just did understand what he was trying to tell him, and so he walked down to where Bogui was waiting for him in front of the entrance to the building. He smiled at Xuande as he came closer.

"So Xuande, what are you going to do know, I heard that there is a rebellion that may break out soon. You can come work for my family if you want, it would be a great help to have you, pal," Bogui said, "You know the Gongsun clan is pretty powerful, and it would be easy to make ones name in such a group."

Xuande smiled back at his friends for a second, "Well, I must say that I will have to turn you down on that one, Bogui. I want to see what I can to on my own, I plan on going back home first, then if I can find anything, you will see me again, and even if I do, I promise my old friend, we will meet again in the future."

"Ok, then, I know better then changing your mind, I will see you when I see you, be safe now," Bogui said before walking off to his horse and riding away.

"It looks like it is time for me to go as well," Xuande said before leaving as well.

On his return to Zhou County he went in search of his old home to see his mother, but was surprised when he found nothing in the place where it was.

"Hey you what are you doing around here," a voice said from behind him.

He turned to see the same old man that he used to sell sandals to a few years before. The man looked a bit surprised when he looked at him.

"I see, wow you have sure grown Xuande. So you have returned, " he said before pausing for a second, "I am sorry, but you mother died last winter, there was nothing to be done, and no one was sure where you were. Your uncle had her buried on the north side of town, I can show you the way if you want."

Xuande almost fell over from the news, he was looking forward to telling his mother all about his adventure and how he had improved himself, but that was not to be, his mother, the only parent he had as an youth was dead, and he was parentless. The thought almost most make his face grow completely white, he almost couldn't believe it. Until he was at the grave, he just sat in front of the grave prying for forgiveness for not being around, for not being able to help. He felt so ashamed in himself, that he was always to busy to return home, and see her, the one person who mattered most in his life. He knew now that he would have to do something to make her proud, he would have to make himself into a great person in order to do this.

He wondered if he could find any help, and left to a local bar, that was just a bit away. He was unsure of who he would find, and couldn't of had a clue to the two people he would meet in there.

Names Liu Bei- Xuande Gongsun Zan- Bogui 


	3. Chapter 3: brothers

I don't own DW/ROTK or any of its characters

Sideways- thanks for the review, yeah I tend to use it so I put it in

DA2003- thanks for the review, I started from his youth, cause that is where the book starts, it also shows that Liu Bei came from no where, from poverty, and I think it makes his achievements even more special, thought it going to take me forever because of it to get to things like Chi Bi or SSX or Shu

WOE- thanks for the emailed review, I replied to it by email as you know, your last future story was really good.

A/N- I just finshed beating DW5 with everyone, and I have to say that Lu Bu is no longer the most powerful person to be in the game, clue it one of the new people.

Xuande walked into the bar completely unsure of what type of person he was going to look for. When he entered he noticed a number of people were at the bar, most drinking, and paying no attention to anything except their own misery. After about 75 seconds, Xuande had already deemed trip useless and went and found a quite chair from which he could think about his next course of action. Soon after Xuande sat down at the table, he felt a hard slap on his back. He turned to see young man, likely bit younger then he himself. He was about his height and he looked extremely strong from his overall build.

"So, I am looking for people to join me, I want to put a end to these yellow turbans," the man said.

"What really, you do, that is my goal too," Xuande said, "I am Liu Bei, but non-formal name is Xuande."

"Well I think it seems like fate that two men like us would meet, but wanting to stop the turbans, hey why don't we work together, I am Zhang Fei, also known as Yide," Yide said.

"Well it is nice to meet you, Yide, have you gotten any where in search for help," Xuande asked.

"I have found 500 willing and able men to help, but that is about all," Yide said before taking a big gulp of his bottle.

"Wow, that is great, I think the may really work," Xuande said with large smile on his face.

Then suddenly another man sat down next to the both of them, he was huge, he had to be well over 6 feet tall, he was a mountain of a man, and the most noticeable thing about the man was the huge beard that was on his face. When he sat down, Xuande could tell that he was trying to look like he fit it which, and trying way to hard.

"Fine sir, it seems that you have a problem, do you mind telling us about it," Xuande said.

"Well, I am on the run from my hometown," he said in a deep booming voice.

"Why would that be, you don't seem like a villain to me," Xuande said

"I killed a man who was taking advantage of the people, and I have been on the run since, I am Guan Yu or Yunchang," Yunchang said.

"Well then Yunchang, then would you like the join the quest to stop the yellow turbans, that I xuande, and my friend Yide have agreed too," Xuande said looking at the large man, having a idea on how much he could help his quest.

"That would be a great idea, it would be a great challenge of my strength," Guan Yu said.

"Fine, then let us go to my Farm and make this an official vow," Yide said looking very drunk.

The rest of the night the three men talked to each other getting to know each other better, Xuande began to wonder if it was really destiny that had brought these two great men to his him, that it was the will of heaven that they would work together in the coming world for some purposes, maybe the improvement of the Han.

The next day the three men meet at Yide's Farm, it was an pretty big, place, his family had been raising pigs for a long time, and it was easy to tell, that they had not done a bad job at it either. It also had a large area of peach trees. This were the ceremony took place where they would sacrifice an animal to the good for there blessings, and then they all took a vow that, "Even though they were born on different days that they would die on the same day."

"Well brothers what do you think we need know," Yide asked again drinking out of a bottle he always had on him.

"Well first, I believe we are going to have to find a way to get money, but to be honest I am not sure how we can do that," Xuande said.

"Don't worry, I am sure something will come up," Yide responded.

It was at that moment two men arrived at the farm, both looked like old merchants.

"Gentlemen, we are silk traders from the south, we always bring our good to sale in the north, do you know anyone we can talk to help protect our goods, we can't because of the turbans" the merchant said.

"Well, sirs, we have already vowed to get rid of the turbans, and return the peace, we would love to help you, but we lack the means to do so," Xuande said.

"Really now, that is to bad, what is your name, sir," the merchant said.

"I am Liu Bei," Xuande said.

"Well Liu Bei, I believe we can help you, we have plenty of money, and something tells me, you are a man who has greatness in his future, we will help you with your needs," the merchant said.

"Thank you, for your help, you are very kind," Xuande said wondering if his luck could get any better.

Soon Liu Bei had gotten enough arms to outfit whole 500 men, and he had gotten himself and his three brothers each a set of armor. He got Guan Yu, a green robe, and a long spear with a curved blade, he got Zhang Fei, a spear with a blade in the shape of a snake, and he got himself two matching swords. He knew now was the time to go out into the world and stop the evil turbans.

Guan Yu- Yunchang

Zhang Fei- Yide

Liu Bei- Xuande


	4. Chapter 4: The real world

I don't own DW/ROTK

WOE- Thanks for the review, I bet this chapter remains you of the book and movie a lot

Chapter 4: The real world

Jianus- Thanks for your review, oh about the idea of writing a story about Gou Jia, I am working on a idea, of another non book based story, and he is going to be a big character in that, I just can't pick the main character right now.

Liu Bei sat in his chair in his plain simple office. He after what only could be described a year of learning was now the magistrate of Ping Yuan County. It was a decent but not overly great position, but one that took a long a hard road with help from friends to be able to get. Now though he new he was going to have to meet with one of those friends soon, and begin a march on a evil villain that he could of stopped earlier.

As Xuande fell asleep he his mind took him back to the begging of the long journey. It began a year before when he had meet with Liu Yan the governor of the district he was in. Yan gave the brothers a good welcome, and then had h is commander Zou Jing lead them out. Things got interesting as the neared the Zhou district, for when they got in the area a large force of Yellow Turbans under the command of Cheng Yuanzhi was marching in there path, the force was quite of bit large then theirs when they lined up across the battlefield. Xuande was at the very front of the lines when he saw the force.

He smiled to himself looking at the much larger force, and then yelled loudly "Traitors to the Han, surrender now."

He was happy when he noticed that his comment offended the commander of the turbans sent his second in command, Deng Mao out for a challenge. Xuande then notice happily that Yide rode out to meet the challenge. Yide leveled his serpent spear and ran Deng Mao though in just one pass. Then Yuanzhi quickly rode out to catch Yide by surprise, but Yuncheng noticed the move and rode right at the commander, giving his horse free ran as he moved. He hit Yuanzhi so quickly he was unable to put up a guard, and as a result was cut in two. Xuande smiled as he though about the how great of warriors his two brothers were, wondering if there were any in the empire that would even could beat them. After the defeat of there leaders the turbans ran in panic, dropping even there weapons as they ran. Xuande and his imperial force were able to capture a lot of men on that day, and Xuande hoped against hope that ever battle that was in front of him would be so easy.

After returning to Youzhou with the captured army, he and his brothers set out again to help out his old teacher Lu Zhi who was surround in Qingzhou, and after a long and hard fight they were able to break though. When they entered the city, Xuande went to find Lu Zhi who was sitting in his tent look at maps of the region planning out his next attack. Xuande walked up and sat across from his teacher waiting for him to be finished.

"Ahh, so one of my students has come to see me, good, well I must thank you for your help," Lu Zhi said still looking at the map.

"Well it is nothing that you would not of done for me," Xuande replied in his normal polite tone.

"Well you have a point there," Lu Zhi said looking up at his student, "Then again from the news I have heard you have done quite well in the fighting so far."

"I have done what I have had to, the credit for the victories should go to my men, without them, I am really nothing, but a ..," Xuande started to say before being interrupted.

"Peasant with was just lucky to have any skill at all," Lu Zhi finished, "Yeah you have sad that so many time, I can remember. Now you listen, you have as much talent as anyone out there, I can see great things in your future, I believe that you and Bogui will have more then a chance to change this world we live in."

"I don't think I am in the same league as Bogui but I will do my best," Xuande replied.

"Fine, if you want, I think I might need your help, imperial forces in Yuanchuan are attacking Zhang Bao, and Zhang Liang, they might need your help, so I am adding 1000 troops to your command, and sending you there."

"Yes, I will do so, and I will help any way I can," Xuande said walking out of the room.

"He just may be the empires last hope for a great and peaceful ruler," Lu Zhi said to himself as Xuande left.

Xuande and his men left to go to help, but when they arrived they found the battle had already been won, and returned just in time to hear about how Lu Zhi had been dragged to the capital as a prisoner. Xuande found the first person and asked way.

"An imperial inspecter came through and wanted a bribe, but Lu Zhi being the honorable man that he is refused to do so, and as a result of this he was imprisoned and taken away," The soilder replied.

Xuande just looked at the ground thinking how messed up the world was that a great solider would have to give bribes to stay in command. He and his brothers began to leave, but as they did they noticed that the turbans were in battle with imperial force, and were getting beaten really badly. Xuande stopped thinking what he should do, and rode right into the turban lines from behind, as they did it caused chaos among the turbans that did not know where the attack was coming from, and ran. The battle was soon over, and Xuande got a messenger from the imperial commander who replaced Lu Zhi, a man by the name of Dong Zhou. Thought after Xuande reported back who he was; Dong Zhou would not even thank or meet with the brother, not seeing them as peasants not worthy of talking too. Soon Yide had had enough as was about to go kill Zhou when Liu Bei stopped him.

"Brother, this is not a wise move, there are to many commanders around, and this would make us a enemy of the empire, lets just go home," Xuande said looking at his brother.

"That man will cause us all problems some day," Yide replied.

As they left camp, that day, Xuande had a bad feeling that his brother was very correct in what he said.

Xuande would see much more action in the battle with it climaxing in the final battle of the rebellion. A group of followers of the turban wanted revenge for the death of the Zhang brothers. They were trapped in the town of Wancheng, and surrounded by imperial forces, and short on food. The remaining troops sent out a request to surrender.

Zhu Jun the commander of the forces throw the piece of paper away, right in front of Xuande.

"Should we not take that surrender, that is what the leaders of old would have done," Xuande asked curious to why Jun had done what he had.

"Yes, that would have been what they have done, but then there was not central power, so they accepted surrender I think as a term of allegiance, but now if we let criminals go free what will be learned, nothing just more violence will come about," Jun state in a determined fashion.

"I see, but the men trapped like this have nothing to live for, and will sell there lives dearly, and there will be much bloodshed, what I would do would be to pull back from the southeast wall, and focus are attack from the northwest, this will cause panic and they will run. At this point they will lose interest in battle," Xuande replied.

"Fine, sound like a working, and good plan, now ready your men," Jun said.

Soon the battle took place, and the plan worked perfectly, Han Zhong, the enemy commander was killed in the battle, and Jun forces then went in to clean up the remaining forces, but things quickly turned and two more turban element came in under the command of Zhao Hong, and Sun Zhong. The two quickly drove Jun's troops back splitting his force from the rest under Liu Bei who was preparing his troops for his next move but in the mean time, a large number of imperial troops under the command of the famous Wentai or Sun Jian came on to the field, Jian who was the magistrate of three counties already, was a rising star in the empire, the fact he was a descendent of the famous Sun Tzu, and a member of that all important family help a lot as well. Wentai quickly made work of Zhao Hong, causing Sun Zhong and his men to pull back right to Xuande who carefully aimed his bow and killed Sun Zhong with a single shot. The rest of the army surrendered. As a result of the battle Jun was made commander of Chariots, and Cavalry, and Wentai was raised to the rank of district commander. Xuande almost laughed when he though about what he got for his actions, nothing. He was seen as just a common fighter and not given a job for his duty. Later he was given a job as a judicial officer.

Then one day, and imperial officer came and addressed him, he called him a liar, and a thief trying to make the biggest scene possible. He said that he had made up the fact he had been in over 30 battles during the turban war. Of course all of what he was false, but that did matter, when Xuande found out that the officer was just creating a scene to get a bribe, he still refused to pay, and left. The next day, Xuande was not even able to talk to the officer. Yide who had enough of it all went and tied the officer to a tree and whipped him. When Xuande saw this he stopped his brother.

"Brother this man disrespected you, we should have his head," Yide said.

"Yes, kill him, give back the seal for you job, and lets go home, "Yunchang added.

Luckly for the officer, when it came down to it, Xuande was a bit of a warm hearted man, "Xuande put the seal around the officer neck, "For what you have done to the people I should take you life, but I won't, and I will take my leave."

After they left Xuande soon found out that he was a criminal by the law and was force to hide with Liu Hui, who help in part because of the fact Xuande was a the imperial line, and his actions on the turban war. Later the charges against him were dropped and he was given the magistrate job of Ping Yuan. Xuande would find out that this was all thanks to Bogui stepping up for him, and supporting him.

Soon after Xuande woke up and got his men ready, he began his march out to meet Bogui to join him in his campaign against Zhou.

Name guide

Liu Bei- Xuande

Zhange Fei- Yide

Guan Yu- Yunchang

Sun Jian- Wentai

Gongsun Zan- Bogui


	5. Chapter 5: the weak allies

I don't own DW/ROTK or its characters

WOE- thanks for the review as always, well I hope you like the fight with Bu thought there really is not a big battle till later in the story.

lancepandragon- thanks for the review, well the reason most SSX stories are with Wu characters is simple, it cause she is a Wu character in the game, and it is only natural for Wu fans to want to put her with other Wu characters. The reason LB is so disliked though is two fold I think, one is because of the soft good-toe shoes image that his has, and also because he is connected to SSX, and I am sure that because he is and not like Guan Ning, or whoever, it causes a level of dislike. Well I hate to say this about LB/SSX it is not for a bit, in fact you have a whole pairing before SSX. Lady Mi, will first be LB's wife, but well um that relationships has a sad ending, all who plated ROTK X know what I am talking about, and tip for Wu/SSX, if you want to get SSX away from LB, then you can do it without bashing Liu Bei just have lady mi alive, and as his wife. Oh sorry for the rant.

When he reached Bogui, he could tell that his old friend was happy to see, him, and also that he looked a bit worried about the upcoming battles. Bogui who was of course a long time friend with Xuande, had also made a name for himself during the turban war, and had become one of the leading figures in China's political situation, and as so, it was his duty to raise arms against Doug Zhou just like the military commander Cao Cao had called for only a few months before, and every regional leader was no on the move, from the larger ones like Bogui to the small ones like Kong Rong. It would be coalition army that would bring down the tyrant. Some though decided not to get involved with this fight, mainly Liu Biao, and Liu Yan, who felt it had nothing to do with them.

"Xuande, it is great to see you, I must warn you if you come, this battle will be hard," Bogui said with a smile.

"My brother can handle anything, with our help no army can beat us," Yide said sounding a bit arrogant.

"Oh Xuande, so who are these two that come with you," Bogui asked.

"Well, these are my brothers, Yide, and Yuanchang," Xuande responed.

"Good it is an honor to meet you both something tells me that you two are not anywhere average if Xuande is your oath brother," Bogui said laughing.

The journey to Ping Yuan, went smoothly as Bogui, Xuande, and his brother's prepared themselves for the upcoming fight, reading there men. Also Bogui also became friends with both of Xuande's brothers during the trip. When Xuande, and his friends arrived they found many tents all over the place, with different flags flying above most of them. In the center of the group of tents was one much larger then the rest, it was to reason that this would be the command headquarters for the whole army. Xuande and his brothers followed Bogui in. Inside was a large table surrounded by some of the warlords who lead parts of the army, two of them stuck out to Xuande. One at the end of the table who was more then likely in charge, he was a tall man who had fancy yellow armor, including a yellow helmet, he had a very arrogant look on his face. The other was a man in blue robe, with his hair in the traditional top-not that was wore by some many of the society. When Bogui sat down at his spot, Xuande and his brothers stood in the behind Bogui watching the affair.

"Bogui it is good to see you made it, may I ask who you bring with you," the yellow armored man asked.

"This is a old friend of my, Liu Bei, or Xuande, and his brothers, Benchu," Bogui responed.

"Oh as in the Liu imperial line," Benchu asked very interested.

"Yes, I am a descendent of the Price of Han Zhong, sir," Xuande said from behind, Bogui.

"Good, you may also take a seat at the table, now this though, I am not doing this because of who you are or what you have done, just because who you family is," Benchu said.

As the warlord's meeting drag on, both Yide, and Yuanchang stood formly behind Xuande.

" It seems that Sun Jian has already made his attack, ahead of schedule, and it seems that Lord Shu is unable to get him supplies, because his men have been attack and are being keep from uniting with Jian's forces," Benchu said a bit worried.

"Um Xuande, if you don't mind me asking, who are those two behind you," Mengde asked with a curious look.

"Well, they are Yide, captian of archers, and Yuanchang, captian of mounted archer," Xuande replied.

"Oh, thank you, it seems such a waste for them to have such low positions," Mengde said in an off hand kind of way.

Then a scared messenger walked into the tent, "My Lords, Hua Xiong has killed both Yu She, and Pang Feng."

"What, Hua Xiong, is hold back our forces, this is not good, if only Wen Chou, and Yan Liang where here, I know they would kill this man," Benchu said frustrated.

"I will take this man's head," Yuanchang replied said with is deep booming voice.

"What you, a mere commoner, kill Hua Xiong, I don't think so," Benchu replied.

"If I lose, I will let you take my head," Yuanchang said in a honest tone.

"Hmm, well I think you should let him, if he lose, what have we lost just one peasent as you put it, but if he wins then..," Mengde said before being interrupted.

"Fine go, but I know this is a mistake," Benchu said sincerely.

"Will you pour me a cup of wine for when I get back," Yuanchang said before leaving.

A cup was then poured, and everyone waited with different looks on there face, Benchu rolling his eyes thing about how he let a peasant fight Hua Xiong, and Yide, Xuande, and Mengde each with smiles sure Yuanchang would win.

A little bit latter Yuanchang walked in with a convident look holding a the head of Hua Xiong, at seeing this Benchu looked shocked, and Mengde smiled to himself, "It seems the wine you asked for is still warm" Mengde commited.

"Well men, it is time for me and my men to get into the battle," Bogui said with a large smile, "Xuande you coming with me?"

"Sure, this is way I came to fight," Xuande said leaving with his brothers leaving a still mostly shocked table.

He then went with Bogui and prepared there men, and marched out they neared Hu Lao Gate, where they notice a single fighter holding off a whole army, as they neared they knew way, the fighter was none other then Fengxian or Lu Bu, the famed greatest warrior under the heavens. When the neared Bogui rode out to challenge Lu Bu, and the two warrior then clashed in front of Xuande. Bogui and Lu Bu attack at each other 15 time each time in a different style, but on the 15 time Bogui, got his weapon knock way, and began to try to get away, but as he did Lu Bu charged on him, moving closer. Xuande worried for his friend, and was about to ride to intercept Lu Bu, when Yide rode out ready for battle.

"Bastard of three fathers, I challenge you," Yide yelled as he rode at Lu Bu, who turned to him also rode toward Zhang Fei.

The two warriors then attacked, and attacked and attacked, neither one of them able to get a complete advantage on the other. Then Guan Yu also rode into combat to try to give the edge to Yide, but the three of them were still just going back and forth. Xuande decide it was time and attack pulling out his twin sword, he attacked Lu Bu with his brothers forcing him to fall back then the three moved around Lu Bu getting ready for the kill, but unluckly for them Fengxian found a small opening and escaped. When he escaped, they just let him go, knowing nothing would be able to catch the red hair.

When Xuande and his men returned to camp later they found out that Mengde had gone ahead and went after Dong Zhou alone, only to be ambushed, and crushed his remaining forces going home. After the fight it was decided to go to Luo Yang, with Sun Jian at the head of the army. At Luo Yang during a meeting Jian left the force for a simple reason, claming sickness, but it was known he had stolen the imperial seal and was going to take it home with him. W

When he got to his camp he saw Bogui standing looking as he was waiting for him.

"Xuande it time to go home, this alliance is over, all our work looks like it is for not, best to get out with our health," he said.

"I agree, time to head home," Xuande said knowing the battle against Dong Zhou was over for now.


End file.
